battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Official Friends Nomination
Welcome to Battlefront Wiki: Official Friend Nomination Page, where we decide if your wiki should be nominated as our Official Friends, or the Wikis we sponsors. What you will gain Signing up with us will give you some advantages: *Get more editors. *Allow us to keep in contact with your problems *Let our admins deal with your vandals What you will not What we will not do: * Act like this <=... *Become a vandal *Ignore you wiki. *Other rude things you can think of How to sign up: If you want your wiki to have a chance at getting nominated, follow this format: Heading 2:Name of your wiki Normal: Description and reason why you should be nominated Heading 3: Accept Normal: Signature/reason Heading 3: Oppose Normal: Signature/reason Heading 3: Neutral Normal: Signature/reason Heading 3: Question Normal: Signature/reason Example: Somenamed Wiki I want you to nominate this because blah, blah, blah. Accept Oppose Neutral Questions Rules *Have good sportmanship, it is okay for you to lose. *Wookieepedia will not be in here. *Do not force anyone into agreeing. *The Admins must agree. *The wiki must be related to Star Wars Battlefront in some way. *Notice: If your wiki is not selected or not related SWBF but in someway supported by at least one admins, it will show up a honorable mentions. ---- Astro Empires Wiki: This is a wiki composed of articles of Astro Empires. A MMOG that is very addicting. http://astroempires.wikia.com/ . 01:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Accept #Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 07:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Oppose Neutral Questions #What do this have anything to do with battlefront? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) #Answer: It doesn't however we could help each other. #Official Friends Don't Have To Be On The Same Subject - Look At SWGames User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) #This is not SWgame wiki though. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Republic Commando Wiki Yes, I know I haven't gotten around to being on the wiki, but if we tried maybe we could make it successful, eh? It also contains Star Wars content, as well as (incompleted) information on the official Star Wars: Republic Commando video game that came out a few years ago. www.republiccommando.wikia.com EternalBlaze 20:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Accept # Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) #Shocktrooper11 17:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Questions Star Wars: The Galactic Commands Wiki A few users in this wiki already joined my fanon wiki, with battlefront images, so lets just be friends. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog Accept 1.Shocktrooper11 07:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 2. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Oppose Neutral Questions Get Fuzzy Wiki This wiki has nothing to do with Star Wars or Gaming, as I am an admin of both, both are already connected, in a way. http://getfuzzy.wikia.com/ --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 18:51, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Accept Oppose Neutral Questions Category:Essential pages